Solving Problems, Troublesome Secrets?
by XxTemmaxX
Summary: This is the continuation of Troublsome Secrets. A silly story about the lovely lifes of the Naruto Characters. Please R&R.
1. The Story Begins! Gaara's Wrath

_Guess who is back? LOL._

_I'm glad to imform you that a brand new series of troublesome secrets will be established sooner than exected._

_I have been working on a different story, a partnership if you will. With Lady Keika, my nii-san._

_It will make it's debut next year we hope. Please do check out POCKY PROJECTS._

_And with that, please do enjoy this little chapter into my new series of Troublesome Secrets._

**Warning: This contains OOC still some maybe in character but this doesn't apply to them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and or any of the characters they all belong to Kishimoto. LOL Also I do not Own Code Geass if I did who knows what I would do.**

**Except the plot line that...yeah that's mine xD**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Dreaded TV Set**

Temari sat down on the couch, she continued flipping through channels.

Nothing on TV. What a bore, it had alredy been a good 20 minutes that she had wasted looking through the tv channels.

She groaned, "Kami! Is there nothing on today?! Or are they just trying to piss me off?!"

"Geez Tem, take it easy remember the last time you got mad at the tv? You practically killed it." Kankuro had made his way to the living room.

As always he came in, in the fashion Temari hated the most. With food in his mouth.

She glarred at him, "Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be watching my anime Temari! Get your butt off the couch and go get a boyfriend or something." he said as he shoved himself in front of the tv.

"MY TV TIME, KANKURO! AND I DO HAVE A BOYFRIEND THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" she yelled at him.

"C'mon get off the damn couch so I can watch Code Geass!" he said loudly.

"No way!" she said quickly. "That show gets me so damn confused!" she said raising her arms in the air and waving them.

"It's not that hard to understand Temari! It's just that you don't understand a good show when it hits you in the face" Kankuro said with a sneer.

"What did you just--" She grew mad, she gripped the controller in her hand and threw it at him.

He dodged.

"AH!!! OMFG! What did you just do?!" Gaara rushed in.

"Oh...uh..Gaara?" Kankuro said a little confused "I thought you weren't home"

"YOU KILLED THE TV YOU BASTARD!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WATCH THE COOKING CHANNEL NOW!!??"

Gaara kneeled next to the now broken tv. Sparks flying everywhere.

"Gaara...I---I'm sorry! It's all fat boy's fault!!" she said pointing at him quickly.

"Kankuro! Your gonna go buy us a brand new tv. Got it?!" Gaara said madly.

"WHAT?! --No way-- Why me?! I--It's all her fault she--she," Kankuro said, right before Temari shoot him a death glare "Yes, Gaara." he continued.

"Well I'm bored. I'm gonna go look for Shikamaru." Temari said happily as she jumped off the couch.

"Bitch..." Kankuro said lightly under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Temari said as she smacked him.

"I said--" Kankuro said hurfully "Your a lovely sister, Temari" he finished.

Temari smiled evily "Aww...Kankuro that's so sweet of you to say"

Kankuro muttered under his breath.

Temari finally made her way out, she walked slowly to the Nara house.

-rustle rustle-

"EH?" Temari turned.

Out of nowhere, Temari taken by surprise.

Temari was gone.

Kankuro had made his way to the appliance store.

"uh..." He looked around. Clueless of course, first time for everything.

'I wonder if I should buy a big screen---" Kankuro went into thought.

-mumbling in the background-

"Temari?"

* * *

What hapened to Temari? What Tv will Kankuro get? And who is talking to Temari


	2. The Plan! Dun dun dun!

_Author's Notes:_ Well this is chapter two already!

I'm uploading pretty quickly now, LOL Let's just hope I keep it up! :D

Please R&R!!

**Warning: This contains OOC still some maybe in character but this doesn't apply to them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and or any of the characters they all belong to Kishimoto. LOL Also I do not Own Code Geass if I did who knows what I would do.**

**Except the plot line that...yeah that's mine xD**

* * *

"ugh, what- where the hell am i?! Why am i tied?! " Temari awoke, tied tightly by her arms and legs, bound to her chair.

She seemed lyk she had been out for a while now.

She looked around, the light was extremely dim. Where the hell was she, who had sneeked behind her and kidnap her?

"enjoying yourself Temari?" a girly voice said with a slight hint of satisfaction.

"who the hell-" Temari was stopped mid sentence as she hear a couple of footsteps approach the voice.

"ino?" another voice said quickly.

"what the hell?! Is that Temari?! Why is she tied? What are you trying to do!" said the voice quickly.

"Sakura you just ruined everything!!!" Ino said with a small hint of anger in her voice.

"what the- Ino?! What the hell do you want with me?" said a blindfolded Temari towards her captor.

"shut up. Geez, i cant even tell my big plan cuz billboard brow already gave away my identity." Ino sighed.

"who the hell are you calling billboardbrow Ino pig?!"the pink haired girl said quickly.

"well you of course, Sakura. I mean look at the size of that thing!"ino said as she extended her hands wide.

Sakura covered her forehead, a blush of embarrasement grazed her cheeks.

"yeah well at least im not obsessed with my weight!"Sakura said loudly.

"why you little-"ino was cut off by Temari.

"uh...yeah. Excuse me for interrupting you Barbie but would you mind telling me the why hell im here? ...tied to a freaking chair?! Blindfolded! I feel like freaking Misa in bondage from Death Note" Temari said as she moved in the chair angrily as she stirred.

"ah. Right. Listen, I want Shikamaru. "ino said with a huge smirk.

"sorry Barbie you can have him...he is my boyfriend!"Temari was fed up now.

How dare Ino kidnap her for this? It was outrageous!

"Listen, ive know him longer! I get to decide." Ino looked at her, giving her an extremely dirty look.

"wow. Ino you have issues" Sakura snickered at her own words.

Temari bursted out laughing. "wow, Sakura is right you do." Temari said laughing.

Ino growled. She snatched the blindfold from Temaris eyes.

"okay, listen. Sasuke dumped me." ino said lightly

'When did she even date him?' Temari and Sakura said in thought

"and i noticed, that well...that Shikamaru is cute. But your the wall standing in between me and him!"ino said with a hint of anger.

Temaris face was trying not to show any emotion towards the other blonde.

"and what are you planning to do Barbie?"Temari said seriously.

"im gonna take your body, and im gonna transfer myself into you...And quit calling me that! Im not a Barbie!"Ino shook her fists in the air.

"you look like one! Blonde, stupid, weight obsessed. Yeah sounds like a Barbie to me."Temari said with a smirk. "You just need the plasti boobs" she said laughing.

"im not weight obsessed!!! I just care for what i eat!." she said madly.

"...more like what you dont eat." Sakura said in a low voice.

Ino looked over to Sakura and looked at her.

"bill..board..brow."thats all ino managed to say before Sakura punched her, hard, in the face.

Temari just sat there bored outta her mind, she began making her escape by taking a kunai out of her sleeve.

'Standard ninja technique.' She thought. Sakura and Ino began fighting each other, not the smartest thing they could do.

They continued until suddenly, Temari was gone.

"no way! She was just here! How- how did she- how did she escape?!" Ino began to search, to her suprise.

There layed the rope that was used to keep Temari tied up.

She growled under her breath, and looked over to Sakura.

"look what you did Sakura! Now she ran off! What am i gonna do now?!" Ino said with a whine.

"well...its not my fault you wanted to rape Temari." Sakura said loudly. Ino looked at her embarrased "i kidnapped her you dumbass! " ino said quickly.

* * *

_Ending Comments:: I have no idea of what will happen...xD Dun forget about Kanky. He will have a whole chapter next time...I wonder If something bad will happen_


End file.
